Jack Skellington versus The Grinch
Jack Skellington versus The Grinch is the ninth battle of the second season of Uber Rap Battles of Fiction, therefore being the twenty-fourth battle overall. Battle Information MaNCHA as Jack Skellington AccordionChick as The Grinch Pool as Pitch Black ZombieLicker as Ebenezer Scrooge Mat4yo as Santa Claus Beat by Fayafire, EDXBeats, and HardcoreGamer10000 Released on December 22, 2013 Lyrics Skellington: Everybody, step back for the great Skeleton Jack But no time for tricks-or-treats now because it’s Christmas we lack! What’s this? What’s this? An evil fluffy green poodle? I’ll flatten you, your dog Max, the whole kit and caboodle! You're a mean one, Mister Grinch, and an ugly one too Endorsing animal cruelty and mistreatment of the Whos Allow me to scare you until your heart beat has ceased And then I, I myself will carve you into roast beast Grinch: The difference between us is that you like Christmas a lot I'm the Grinch who lives North of Whoville who does not All you want’s a white christmas! DESTROYING IT’S my master plan Stalking you green, mean and creepily: Call me Oogie Boogie Man Just stick to Halloween and go back to your lunatic town You’re not the Pumpkin King anymore because I’m taking your crown! You’re a headless anorexic and your verse stink stank stunk Like your sleigh and the Titanic, you’ve been lyrically sunk Pitch Black: Brrgh, it’s getting cold in here! Ah, it’s just my rhymes. You’ll be taken down like the Guardians but they won’t rise up this time I’ve got the shadows on my side! Fear and darkness as my riches! Can’t touch this boogeyman, call me Pitch Black, bitches! Freezin' yo asses like Canada with lashes of aggressive rap masses You'll all be getting dissed and whipped until the dark night passes My powers exceed yours, Jack, call this psychological warfare Pleasant dreams to you both, I’ll see you in your nightmares... Scrooge: Facing these three frozen freaks! I’m not in the mood I’m the affluent Ebenezer, and to be honest, you’re Scrooged! Skellington you think you’ve got it all but you haven’t got Jack I’ll kick your ass in Christmas Past as well as a whack to the sac You may be mean, Furry Shrek, but you’ll see that I’m getting meaner! And I’ll bitch slap this Pitch Black with a grumpy demeanor! I’ll give you all ice-cold whoopings since you’re all worthless shit! You’re making me sicker than Tiny Tim! Bah Humbug! I quit! Santa Claus: Santa Claus is here - to spread Christmas Cheer But I hear four killjoys - that ruin it every year You naughty kiddies better watch out Kris Kringle's on patrol I'll school you all worldwide, one night, North to South Pole Jack, get back, This is my day, my crown I'll shove you down a stump and send you back to Halloweentown I've yet to diss an Emo Yeti but I'll try it Your dick froze off, and now only your heart can change sizes And who's the man I can't see creeping slowly through the sand? The Nightmare King shall be dethroned for he shall never understand You’ve been a naughty boy, Scrooge, here I come It's the Jolly jello giant turning you to pudding, plum! You Ho Ho Hoes can blow my Christmas tree under the covers I’m even making the missus a bit pissed since I kissed all of your mothers You’ve all been roasted like chestnuts with my burning coal rhymes Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night! Trivia TBA Category:Season 2 Category:Storm Four